


Gothic Fairy Cub

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is too young to go to this particular club, but he's curious. A werewolf-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Fairy Cub

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of Twitter, and because Tommy told us someone called him a gothic fairy once, but that the guy probably just wanted to fuck him. :P Tommy, we love you, you never-ending source of fic. <3333 And the amazing aislinn did all the betawork. :)

**Gothic Fairy Cub**

 

He was three years too young to enter this place, but he'd heard so much about it from his friends that he had to see it. 

When he was waiting in line he was sure someone would spot him, _smell_ him, and when the bouncer looked at him with narrow eyes he nearly barfed, but nobody stopped him because everyone knew nobody was stupid enough to enter Reign unless they were twenty-one. 

Tommy ventured inside, and then nearly peed his pants because the cashier sniffed his neck, as though having a taste of what he might offer. He growled at him, and got a laugh in return, that and a smack to his butt when he walked past the guy. 

He went down the stairs, hearing the bass already, feeling it in his heart. He was afraid, but most of all, he was excited. He knew what this place was, every cub knew this particular brand of club because this was what they talked about when they were bored, when their parents weren't listening, when they wanted something dirty, grinding, sweaty.

At the end of the stairs, he pushed the twin doors open, and the smell nearly blinded him for a second. Everyone was his. Every single one of them wanted him. Every person in the room was telling him how gorgeous he was. It felt like that, their smells mixing, sex in the air. 

He saw the cage on the stage in the middle of the dance floor. He took in the chandeliers, and the bar made of glass, and the red couches sprinkled everywhere. He took in the people who where there to see and to be seen, and he walked straight to the bar, ordering a damn whiskey. 

"You look sixteen," the girl behind the bar said, but poured him a drink. 

"I get that a lot," he said, taking a sip of his drink. He had to fight the cough back. Damn, it burned. 

"Don't get into the cage," the girl said, looking at him for a little while longer, then took someone else's order.

He turned to look at the cage, but it was empty at the moment. Of course it was. Otherwise there would be blood-lust-fight in the air. Now, there was just lust. It felt heavy, though, and Tommy pulled at the collar of his shirt. 

He knew he was foolish. He should leave right away, but it felt too good on his skin, this rush, this need. It wasn't yet directed at him, not entirely, but there were whispers of it there already. 

The glances, the occasional touches, the way the large room felt like a cave around him. He was getting noticed, and he liked the attention. 

The girl tapped his shoulder. "You're playing with fire."

He shrugged her hand off, his heart hammering in his chest, but his words were steady, "I know."

He wasn't a virgin. He'd done things. He'd had someone push him face down to a mattress. This was just a step closer to what he was looking for. 

"Whatever you do, don't run when you can't handle it anymore. They'll tear you apart, and I'm sure your mom would miss you." 

Tommy swallowed. He wasn't going to run. He drank the rest of his whiskey, and walked to the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer, but right now, he was willing to be whatever they wanted. 

He let the music guide him, and closed his eyes, sending out request after request, making it clear that he was a willing prey. 

Soon, he had the attention of most of the clubbers who came here for this, and he could only smile to himself. He felt a body against his own, felt a hand around his stomach, lips against his ear. "You're a fool."

His heart nearly crashed and burned. _Fuck._

"Leave, now." The hand around him loosened then tightened again because a mass of bodies were moving around them. "Too late."

He didn't dare a peek; he just leaned closer to the body behind him, suddenly afraid. 

"Now you're scared? Now? Sutan will kill you if this doesn't."

They didn't have long. It was already starting. Tommy put his hand over Adam's, carefully pushing it away. "I want this."

"You're too young."

He'd heard that too many times already. Maybe he was, but he still wanted it. He put his arms up, lifting his face too, and someone pulled off his shirt, and he felt his whole body hum. He wanted to laugh, but no sound came out. 

Then someone grabbed his wrists in one hand, and pulled him towards the cage, yelling, "We have a Soulsearcher. May the fights begin."

The man pushed him into the cage, and then gagged him, his hands surprisingly gentle. It was for his own protection. 

He felt the wolves, the tearing of their subconscious minds, how they wanted, and his heart reminded him of his fragility. There would be blood, some of it might be his. 

Tommy saw Adam in the crowd. He hadn't left. Adam was five years older than him, and had never even looked at him twice, not before now. He was just a friend of a friend. Except right this moment, Adam was staying, and it meant he'd be affected by the spell too. Tommy swallowed. This hadn't been a part of his plan. He wanted to ask: "What the hell are you doing?" but the gag held him silent. Maybe it was for the better.

The music died down a little, becoming background noise when the guy, the ringleader grabbed one of the bars of the cage, leaned off the stage over the people on the dance floor, and yelled, "Let him choose his champions."

Adam stepped forward first, and nobody tried to stop him. Tommy looked at him as he climbed on the narrow stage and stood beside his cage, waiting. Adam knelt down on one foot, bowing his head, close enough to touch. 

Tommy didn't even hesitate, just shook his head, and when the cheering started Adam looked up, a confused expression on his face. "Don't do this," he said, but Tommy ignored him. The ringleader kicked Adam down, but it was more for show than anything else. Adam rolled to his feet, and went to the back of the crowd. His role would be different, and he clearly didn't like it. 

He needed three strong ones to defend his Alpha. One of them was a redheaded woman, the other two were such scary beasts he'd never seen anything like them. They would do. 

"Meet your challengers," the ringleader said, and the music became loud again, like something heavy pouring on top of him. He'd heard about this part. He knew in theory what was going to happen, but he wasn't ready. 

The first two he could deal with; after that he stopped registering individual experiences, blurred images filling his mind, and he was nothing but breaths and pain. 

Each lick felt a little different, each scratch made him yield a little more. 

"I'm gonna eat you," one of the challengers whispered in his ear, then grabbed Tommy's junk through his pants. This was one reason why he was gagged. He would've reacted, and at this point it wasn't wise. The guy brought his claw close to Tommy's nipple, and Tommy hated the helpless sound he couldn't quite hold back. It hurt, but the worst part was the lick, and the blood that smeared the guy's teeth. "You're mine."

Tommy tried not to react. That person was the only one so far who'd managed to hurt the flow. He'd been in such an amazing high, but now, he felt a little cold, uncertain. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But then the next person came, her eyes a brilliant shade of green, and he forgot about his doubts and fears. 

Adam had been the first, and now he was the last. By the time Adam got to him Tommy was delirious of touch-smell-taste-pain, and he was barely standing. Again Adam knelt before him, this time on both knees. 

Tommy stared down at him, not seeing much of anything. He wondered briefly how this looked to the rest of the club. 

Adam put his hands on Tommy's hips, but did nothing else. 

Because Adam didn't do anything Tommy rolled his hips to the rhythm of the drum beat, and finally, Adam moved, licked his way up to the hollow of Tommy's throat, rising to his feet. Tommy's stomach and chest were full of small cuts and smeared blood, and Adam must have tasted it, but Tommy couldn't see any of that on his face. His eyes were dark, but otherwise his expression revealed nothing. "I'll defend your honor," Adam whispered in his ear quickly, and Tommy's feet nearly gave away. He didn't want that. He wanted to say that, to tell Adam to leave, but the gag left him wordless. He begged with his eyes instead. This wouldn't work if Adam held that idea. 

Adam didn't look him in the eyes, as though knowing what he would see there. Instead, he jumped down, the crowd parting before him. 

The lights went out a moment later, and Tommy heard the ringleader open the cage door. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, lips close to his ear, "This is your out. Come with me slowly, and nothing will happen. Don't run. Don't even breathe their way. Come now if you want to end it."

He stayed put, his heart a thundering sound in his ears. 

The ringleader squeezed his shoulder. "Good boy." And then he was gone.

The darkness lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like forever to Tommy. He could feel the soft growls close to his cage, could feel their presence, their anticipation, and he stepped away from the bars, closer to the middle of the cage. He'd be safe. 

Tommy breathed in and out over and over again, trying to calm his nerves, and then the music started, the old tribal drums hitting his core, spreading through his blood. His heart started to beat in that same rhythm, and soon he was nothing but that beat, nothing but a part of this old tradition. 

He smelled them, and they smelled him, and his legs gave in, and he fell to the ground, palms flat against the floor. 

Then a few lights flared, and he could see them, their glowing red eyes and their clawed hands raised above their heads. They were dancing already, circling their prey, and Tommy tried to move but he couldn't. He was frozen to his place. 

"The dance has begun," the ringleader said, his voice enhanced by a microphone. He was sitting on top of the cage, his legs dangling over its side. "Who will draw first blood?"

Tommy stared at the wolves, transfixed. He could barely remember why he was here because of the steady mixing of their thoughts with his own. They wanted him. They needed to have him. He lay down on the cage floor, arching his back, and he could feel the first growl before he heard it. Someone slashed someone else, the noise filling his brain, but he was with the dancers still, lust burning his gut. 

"We have three down." The ringleader's words cut through the haze of his mind, but the rest of what he said escaped him because at that moment the desire in him peaked, and he couldn't hold a thought. 

Someone jumped on the stage, trying to get to him, grabbing his leg, but he was too out of it to fend him off. There was a blur of red hair, and the claws around his foot were gone. He heard a desperate whine, and it breached his soul, rendering him defenseless, helpless. He whined too, but the woman pushed his feet back, told him to bend his knees. He did. He tried to remember that. Only _One_ had the right to touch him. 

It went on for a long while, the dance, the fight, the connection, the otherworldly lust, making Tommy nothing but a wanton mess spreading his legs, and when it was over he couldn't come down. Nothing made it better. He couldn't even move his arms. He breathed; that was all. 

There were three left: three challengers against three champions, and Tommy turned his head to look at each of them. He had no control over how much he needed this, needed them. It was beyond that now. There were only two ways this would go. If the champions won his Alpha would rise. If the challengers won his Alpha would surrender, at least for the time being. Maybe. If the challenger was strong enough.

He didn't recognize any of the challengers at first because there was so much wolf in them, but when they stood there for a while their features became clearer and clearer. He saw Adam. He saw the guy who had promised to eat him. He saw the woman with brilliant green eyes. He wanted the woman to win. It was better if he didn't have any preference, but it was good regardless if he did. It could be nothing but good, except that he was too young, and his wolf hadn't settled yet. 

It was already the best experience of his life, and he didn't regret it, not even when he looked into the guy's eyes and saw the flash there. It wouldn't be entirely pleasant, but not entirely awful either. Spell was binding them, and the guy could do nothing about that. It would be good either way. 

"We're ready for the duels," the ringleader screamed into the microphone and there were cheers so loud Tommy's ears hurt. He hadn't realized everyone else had gathered around to watch. This was a show, even though it was something entirely different for him. 

The champions stepped forward, greeting the challengers, and then they chose their counterparts. The redheaded woman chose Adam, and Tommy hoped she could win. Otherwise he wanted the challengers to win. He wanted to submit to this. 

He'd had enough time to recover from the dance of fight and lust, and he sat up, pulling his knees close to his body. He felt vulnerable now, especially since everyone's attention was elsewhere for the time being. 

When the fighting began he closed his eyes, shivering from the cold and from feeling alone. He wanted to be one of those strong ones who stood up at this point and cheered. He wasn't. He didn't know if it was because he was too young, or because he was too weak, or because he'd felt more during the dance than most wolves did. 

Then he heard the whimper, and he opened his eyes in time to see Adam bite the throat of the redheaded woman. He pushed her aside when he was done with her, and then walked up to the stage. His eyes were gleaming, his mouth bloody, and he was every part the Alpha Tommy had met the first time at Sutan's birthday party. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Adam.

The ringleader jumped down from the top of the cage and said into the microphone, "One champion defeated. One challenger down. The last duel defines how the rest of this soul battle unfolds. If the champion wins the Alpha-side has won. If the challenger wins we'll have one final duel. Who gets to make the Alpha submit?"

Tommy rubbed his hands together, then hugged his body. For some reason he was getting colder. 

Adam sat next to Tommy's cage, watching the duel, the two men fighting as dishonestly as they could: Tommy's champion beast and the guy with the desire to eat Tommy. 

He felt drawn to Adam because he had already won half the battle. He didn't move, though, not an inch. 

When the guy finally crushed Tommy's champion the rush came back, filling his body with fire, and he gasped around the gag, falling on his back. He turned on his stomach, lifting his chin up, looking at Adam who was looking at him. He still didn't want Adam to win because he would fight this. 

After one last look at Tommy Adam let himself fall over the edge of the stage. He didn't wait for the other guy to catch his breath, just ran to him, and attacked immediately, fierce and merciless. 

Tommy watched the show from his position at the floor. He was barely able to hold his upper body up, forearms taking his weight. Then he crawled on all fours, trying to get some control over his body, but they were back inside his mind, whispering, wanting, desiring, and he wanted to submit to it. He would have to now anyway. 

He was panting, curling into himself, unable to hold onto anything. He looked at the two fighting Alphas, their claws out, their teeth sharp, so much wolf in them that he had to fight to recognize them. He tried to breathe, but he could only swallow air. 

It was too much. He fell on his side, pushing at the floor with his feet, holding his head in his hands, grabbing his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. He cried out, the gag holding most of the sound in, the wolf in him surging forward. 

"We have a winner!" He heard the ringleader, but couldn't open his eyes long enough to see. He was back on his stomach, partly on his side, one knee bent. He was breathing, but that was all. 

Then he managed to open one eye, and saw the blond head of the guy, saw him rise. His heart stopped for a second. Anyone else would've been better, but he would do, too. Anything would do at this point. He whimpered.

Then the world stopped because Adam was on his feet, too. It wasn't over. The ringleader laughed. "There's still fight left in that beast." 

The crowd cheered, and Tommy closed his eyes again, counting the seconds. He couldn't take this. There was clearly a reason why they were supposed to be old enough. He wasn't. He really, really wasn't. 

This time a silence settled before the ringleader spoke again. When he did it was barely above whisper. "I hope the Soulsearcher is ready. This one is full of fire." The music was mere background noise, and Tommy could only hear distant sounds from the crowd. Everyone was waiting. 

The cage door opened, but he couldn't turn his head to see who it was. He blinked a few times, tried to push himself up with his hands, but then there was a body over him, a hand in his hair, and a mouth against his neck, biting hard. He bit the gag, tears streaming down his face, the overwhelming build up crushing through him now, making him tremble. He'd been waiting for this. 

The wolf in him howled, protesting. It was an Alpha. Tommy felt his claws come out, the power flowing in his blood, and he started to fight.

A hand around his waist pulled him close to a hard body, held him there, showed him his place. 

The wolf had other ideas. 

Tommy made a move to surrender, relaxing, and when the wolf on top of him loosened his hold he pushed up and to the side with all his strength managing to get him off his back. 

He rolled away, turning around. Of course it was _him_. Tommy would've growled without the gag, but now he was just holding his clawed hands back, fingers stretched, ready to lash out. 

Adam smelled like blood, like sweat and grime, and he was snarling at Tommy, his teeth red.

The wound at the back of his neck was throbbing, reminding him of what he wanted. He wanted to go down on his knees, wanted to expose his neck, wanted. The Alpha didn't agree. 

Adam moved too quickly, capturing him face first against the bars, and Tommy grabbed them, tried to push back, but Adam was too strong. Adam sank his teeth into Tommy's neck again, held him there, nothing but pure force. 

Tommy breathed, breathed, breathed, his mind reducing to that point where Adam owned him, made him yield. He swallowed hard, body so tense he feared he'd break tendons, but then he felt the change, felt the surrender, felt the warmth spreading all over his body, felt Adam lick his skin, and he groaned, melting against the body behind him. 

"The Alpha has surrendered," the ringleader announced, and after a few moments of cheering, the club was alive again, people dancing, ordering drinks, returning to their parties. 

Tommy wanted to fall, faint, be swallowed by darkness. 

They were left alone now, nobody caring what they did after this. Adam's teeth still penetrated him, his body pressed hard against Tommy's. He wanted so much to be fucked right now, so, so much, and he didn't know if Adam would do it. He wanted to defend his honor, be the one who'd get to do this so Tommy wouldn't have to go through the whole thing since he was too young. 

He whined around the gag, hurting, so aroused he couldn't even see properly. _Please,_ he tried to say, but it was nothing but hissing sounds. 

Adam hadn't moved at all after Tommy surrendered, but now, Tommy felt his hand at the back of his head, searching blindly, and then he was able to spit the gag out of his mouth. He stretched his jaw and lips, then whispered urgently, "Please, please, please..."

He wasn't going to live through this if Adam made it stop. 

Adam licked his neck again, and he whined, trying to push back, get closer to Adam even though it was impossible. There was nothing between them but clothes. 

After one more lick, Adam released his neck, and the loss of the contact was earth-shattering. Tommy would've fallen to the ground if Adam hadn't been holding him up. "Come with me."

Tommy's heart sank. This could be incredible right now, but if Adam chose not to seize the moment it would be hell for both of them for weeks if not for months. Tommy wanted to curse him, but he still followed Adam dutifully. The hand in his hand wasn't nearly enough, and he wanted to hit Adam, sink his claws into his back. 

Adam took him to the back of the club, opening doors, becoming more and more anxious when he couldn't find any privacy. Tommy let himself be pulled around because there was nothing much he could do. For now, he was Adam's. 

"Shit. Fuck," Adam muttered, then suddenly turned to face Tommy in that dark corridor. "Home?" There was a wild look in Adam's eyes, and Tommy realized Adam couldn't keep his promise. Adam would break. 

Tommy nodded slowly, and when he did Adam's eyes met his and he sagged against the wall, panting. 

"Don't." 

He licked his lips, thrusting his hips forward. That was completely unintentional, but he knew Adam thought he did it on purpose. He could see it in Adam's eyes. "I can't help it," he said, and he tilted his head back, moaning. "You have the right."

Adam touched his lips with his free hand, letting out a frustrated sound. "You shouldn't have. I saw you. It's not supposed to hurt."

"But it hurts so good." He bit his lip, and Adam's fingers traced the line of his mouth, then slid over his jaw to his throat. 

"Sutan will kill me," Adam said, resting his forehead against Tommy's. 

"Have you done this before?"

"The dance or the cage?" Adam's breath was hot against his skin. 

"Both." Every part of his body was humming because Adam was so close, because the wolf that had made his Alpha surrender was so close. 

"Never the cage. Twice the dance."

"Did you win then too?" His breaths became soft and shallow because Adam moved closer, his body flush against Tommy's. 

"No..." It was a soft sound, breathed against Tommy's cheek. 

"Did you want to win today?" Tommy moved his lower body in lazy circles, making it very clear how hard he was. 

"Fuck... Stop." Adam sounded tortured, but Tommy didn't stop moving. He was winning. Adam's resolve couldn't hold. 

"I want you to fuck me. Here. At home. Anywhere. I want you to do it. I need you to do it. I don't want to... I can't... Please?"

Adam kicked Tommy's feet apart, and moved between his thighs, hands getting lost in Tommy's hair. Tommy laughed because it felt too good. "You'd let me do anything?" Adam whispered in his ear. 

He nodded eagerly. He would've let the bastard back at the dance floor do anything too, but this was so much better because it wasn't just the spell. If Adam didn't stop now this was so much better, and he was glad Adam had won. 

"Oh my god... You're completely out of control." Adam rubbed himself against Tommy, and lifted one of Tommy's legs around his waist, his lips touching Tommy's ear. "Too hot." Adam groaned, and Tommy felt sharp teeth scraping his skin. 

"I want..." He knew exactly what he wanted, but it was still hard to say it. His wolf was dormant now, but it was still a part of him. Strong-willed and cocky. 

"Make me your bitch," he managed to whisper. "Tie yourself to me. Please." 

Adam bit his neck, sucking, forcing Tommy's head to the side, holding himself still while holding Tommy still, too. Time seemed to stop, and Tommy couldn't take it. He wanted to know. He might never know if Adam didn't do it now. "Please." He was so good at begging. "Please."

Adam moved away from him, grabbed his wrists in one hand, and started pulling him forward again. To Tommy, the world was foggy and red and full of sensations, and the only thing that meant anything at all were Adam's hands on him, not letting go. 

There was an exit at the back, and Adam pushed the door open forcefully, pulling Tommy to a back alley where there were dumpsters and lots of fresh air. Tommy breathed in, but nothing could clear his head, nothing but Adam. He shivered in the cold, and missed his shirt for the first time, wondering if he'd ever get it back. 

Adam hauled him forward towards the road, and Tommy stumbled after him, trying to keep up. 

It didn't take long for Adam to find a motel, and Tommy smirked, proud and cocky. He'd won. 

When they entered the shabby lobby Tommy tried to be as small as possible because he was shirtless, full of scratches, and the back of his neck had a huge bite mark. He shouldn't have bothered because the receptionist didn't even look at them twice. They were used to werewolves and their weird customs. 

Adam led the way to their room, and when they got inside Adam threw him on the bed. Tommy rose on all fours, turning to face Adam, but instead of climbing to the bed with Tommy Adam pulled a chair close to the bed, and sat on it. "Why did you do this?" Adam asked, and when Tommy made a protesting sound he continued, "I'm not gonna do anything with you unless you tell me that."

Tommy blushed from the roots of his hair to his bare chest. He wasn't only embarrassed. He was fucking turned on, and he didn't want to talk. He stood on his knees, palming himself through his pants. "I wanted to get laid," he said, smirking. 

"You could've done that without this. If you needed it that much I could've done it. This is more. Your Alpha is dormant. Why?"

Tommy growled in frustration. He wanted to go find someone who was willing to do this. The other guy would've spread him there, made him take it the first time he bit Tommy, right in front of everyone, and Tommy would've let him. He hated Adam. "Fuck you!" 

Adam was on him faster than he could blink, pushing him on his back, wrists held captive. The heat sparked in him again so, so strong he whimpered. "What are you after?" Adam asked, staring down at him. 

"I want to let go. I want the wolf to let go." He turned his face to the side. "I want to know... I want to surrender. I want to... I want it. The wolf is strong, and it won't..."

"Say it!"

"I want to be your beta." Anyone's beta. Now Adam's because of the fucking spell. "I want to know, okay?"

"Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because I saw my friends... Because they haunt me... The looks on their faces."

"You're going against your nature." Adam leaned closer, kissing his chin. 

"You don't know that. It's dominant now, but it can yield. It's yielding to you."

Adam's smile was wicked. "Only because of the spell."

"Tell me then... What's so terrible about me being too young?"

Adam sighed. "You can disturb the natural balance. Your wolf is still growing, still learning its limits. If you push it now it might not recover completely."

"It didn't feel hurt." He was a little insecure now. He knew he'd been reckless. He hadn't even wanted to think about the consequences. 

"How does it feel now?"

Tommy thought about it, his inner relationship with the wolf, the balance between them. "Curious," he finally said. 

Adam seemed surprised. "Really?"

"A little fuck-offish because you made it surrender." He couldn't help the smile.

Adam laughed. "So it wouldn't completely mind this?"

"It's completely against the knotting, though." Tommy wished he hadn't said it. Adam already had enough reasons not to do this. 

"Is it?" Adam nudged his chin up, and he let Adam lick his neck, sighing. The fire in his belly had been waiting, the spell quiet under his skin, but now it was roaming freely again, and his body arched up without a warning. 

Adam bit his chest, licked his nipples, and the soaring, blinding pleasure surged through him. 

"God, please," Tommy said, not beyond begging ever. 

Adam thrust against him, long and slow, so agonizingly slow that he thought his mind might explode. "If we do this you're going to tell me when the wolf is uncomfortable. No holding back."

Tommy nodded, eager to agree to anything. He was going to get this. The thought made him deliriously happy. 

"And you will obey me." Adam rose on all fours, his warmth gone, and Tommy tried to fight his hold on his wrists, wanting more than anything to have naked skin against his own. 

He nodded again. "I will."

"This isn't your first time?"

Tommy shook his head. 

Adam dipped his head down to take Tommy's lower lip between his teeth, his eyes intense. Tommy gasped, but kept still, staring at Adam.

Then Adam lowered his whole weight on Tommy, kissing him, hands in Tommy's hair, his knees pushing Tommy's legs far apart. 

It burned him, made him move with Adam, made him buck up his hips. He wanted it so bad. 

Adam bit his shoulder, snarling in his throat, and Tommy tensed, but didn't move. Adam released him, sniffing his neck, and when he spoke he didn't sound human at all. "I can't go slow with you. I can't control it. If you kick me out now I can stop, but... I won't be able to hold back. You are too much mine, smell like mine, act like mine, feel like mine, and I won't stop."

He'd been playing with fire the whole night. This wasn't any different. He stroked Adam's hair, whispering, "I don't care. This one time, do what you want."

For a short moment, he thought nothing would happen, but then Adam turned him on his stomach and bit the back of his neck again. The wolf in him howled because it had already yielded, and this wasn't fair. It was a humiliation. Yet, through that connection Tommy could feel the spell spreading further between them. 

Adam pushed at their clothes, and he tried to help him, tried to make it easier but he wasn't helpful at all because he couldn't make his fingers work. It didn't stop Adam, though, and soon he could feel Adam's bare chest against his back. He couldn't help the sigh of relief, the idea of _finally_ forming on his mind. He was greedy, and the moment he got more skin, he wanted even more. 

Adam released him, grabbed the waistband of Tommy's pants, and pulled. They went down easily, shoes and all. He was completely naked, and what he did had him blushing again, but he didn't care. He pulled his knees close to his body, spreading them, and let Adam see everything. 

He didn't know what to expect, but a tongue sliding over his hole wasn't it. He inhaled, sharp and edgy, then let out a long breath.

"All I want is push into you," Adam said, his voice mostly gone. "That's how delicious you look." Then he felt Adam's cock against his entrance, not trying to push in, just staying there, hot and hard. He didn't think at all when he moved back, and Adam took hold of his waist, keeping him still. "Don't move. Don't."

"Just do it. Get me ready." He sounded braver than he felt. 

Adam grabbed his waist harder, and hauled him forward on the bed, made his face sink into the pillows, and he welcomed them. Something to grab onto.

He let out a keen sound when Adam kissed his thighs, then his balls, taking his time. He wanted to touch himself, but somehow he knew he'd get something better if he waited. Adam licked him again, getting him wet, making him a hot mess. His back was sweaty, and Adam licked his spine too, tasting him everywhere. Tommy wanted it to last forever. 

Adam's fingers were wet, and Tommy guessed he'd brought lube with him to the night club. He wondered briefly who would be at the receiving end of this now if it weren't for him. One of Adam's fingers pushed into Tommy's body, penetrating, burning, making him squirm, and Adam had to hold him still. Then the tongue was back, licking, pushing in along with the finger, and he couldn't take it. The spell pierced his mind, turning everything white, the wolf within him growling.

He became a mindless, babbling, begging body of lust, no mind, no thoughts, just Adam's tongue and fingers that were a constant pressure against his hole. 

"I can't..." He tried to say he couldn't wait any longer, that he had to have Adam inside him, had to get it, had to have it, had to be here spread open. He wanted so much he was losing it. "Adam... Please... Can't." 

"Shhhhh..."

He relaxed a little as gentle hands stroked his sides, and then tensed again when he felt Adam pushing into his body. He was wet and beyond ready, but still, it shocked him silent. He didn't breathe, didn't blink, just took it, letting Adam in. 

Once Adam was fully sheathed inside him Tommy began to tremble. He tried to control his body, but he couldn't, for the life of him he couldn't understand how to stop any of it. 

With soft little thrusts Adam killed every rational part of his mind, and all he could do was take it. He felt Adam move on top of him, felt him kiss his shoulders, and then felt his hands take his own. Adam was holding him so close it should've been suffocating. It wasn't. He felt safe, wanted, protected, and he knew it was the Beta-feeling. He cried out when Adam started to move, feeling so vulnerable that the wolf rose forward. Adam nosed his hair, sniffing his skin, and he couldn't accept this, the Alpha couldn't accept it. Tommy growled, but instead of biting him into submission, Adam licked the wound at the back of his neck, licked it over and over and over again, until Tommy couldn't even remember why it wasn't a good idea to take this. 

Adam sounded pleased when Tommy held onto his hands, relaxing, letting Adam closer. 

After that, he was nothing but emotions, burning sensations spreading through his body, slick, hot hardness inside him, demanding all his attention. He let go, let himself feel with everything he had. 

The orgasm hit him hard, made him weak and trembling, his body completely out of his control. Then he felt Adam tense on top of him, groaning in Tommy's ear, sweaty forehead pressing against the side of Tommy's head. 

It took him a while to realize that Adam hadn't moved. He was still crushing Tommy to the mattress, still inside him, still hard, and it started to register. "You did it?" he said, his voice raspy. 

Adam didn't say anything, just moved his hips a little to show Tommy that he couldn't get far. 

"Fuuuuuck..." He hadn't really thought it through. He was sore, exhausted, fucked brainless, and his body was beginning to get interested again. He couldn't do that. Not after this. 

"Mmmmhhhmmm..." Adam mumbled against the back of his neck, kissing the bruised and abused skin there. 

Tommy felt too stretched, too full, too used. "Please... stop."

"Can't," Adam whispered against his neck. "Have to take it now."

"God..." He tensed, heart hammering in his chest when he felt Adam's come fill him. He could feel it, could feel the warmth, could feel the wetness, could feel how much of it there was. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah." Adam kissed his ear, licked his piercings there, and he moved involuntarily, the stretch around his hole unbearable. He thought he might faint. 

He whined when Adam tried to pull back, testing if the knot was still there. It was. 

"Hey," Adam said, brushing Tommy's hair off his face. "You'll be fine."

He knew that. It didn't make it any easier to take it. The next time he felt Adam pulse inside him he came too, trembling beneath Adam.

He couldn't tell how many times he came, couldn't tell how long it lasted, but by the time it was over he was barely even conscious anymore. 

When he woke up Adam was lying next to him, playing with his phone, and when he noticed Tommy was awake, he put it away, and turned on his side to face Tommy. "How do you feel?"

Like he'd just been fucked senseless. Every part of his body hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt, the kind that made him want to hope for more. "That was intense," he said, stretching his neck to see how his backside looked, touching himself with his left hand fingers. 

"I cleaned you up. You're probably sore, but all's fine."

Tommy blushed. This wasn't the conversation he thought he'd have afterwards. He didn't even think there would be an afterwards. He'd been prepared to be fucked right there and then, not in a privacy of a motel. "Thanks," he said after a while. 

"Did you like it? Was it what you expected it to be?"

He stared at Adam, trying to figure out if he was mocking him somehow. It seemed like Adam was genuinely interested, though. "Better."

The smile that spread on Adam's face was amazingly beautiful. Tommy wanted to touch it, but didn't. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Adam's hands were under his pillow, and he looked somehow sweet and young lying there naked. 

Tommy was glad he wasn't the only one without any clothes. 

"So..." Adam said, sounding careful, and Tommy wondered what was on his mind. Was he thinking of ways to get rid of him? He was five years younger than Adam, boring company. "Wanna go to the movies tomorrow?"

He was completely flabbergasted by that. "What?" he managed to croak. 

Adam's smile faltered just a little, but he said, "If you'd like."

Tommy finally had the courage to touch that smile, his fingertips tingling with the contact. "Oh... You wanna date me?" He didn't know why he was being so bold. He shouldn't have assumed anything like that, but he bit his lip and decided to take whatever he got. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Adam kissed his finger, and something warm surged forward inside him. 

"Okay, date me, as long as you do this again, too."

Adam laughed, grabbing the back of Tommy's neck. "I can't wait."

 

The End


End file.
